That's a big job for a little angel
by amanda1979
Summary: An angel named Haamiah frees Adam from hell only to discover what really happened in the cage. Set shortly aftet the end of season 5
1. Chapter 1

"I thought we didn't abandon those who aided us" I argued

"This boy, Adam didn't aid us, he failed" Camael told me sternly.

"Whether he failed or not is beside the point" I told him "he said yes to Michael when us brother would not and he paid the price when he was dragged into hell and if anything it was Michael who failed" I realised I had over stepped the mark

"Watch what you say Haamiah" Camael warned "That's Michael the archangel you are speaking ill of and you are no more than a maid in the kingdom of heaven"

"I didn't mean it that way" I backed down slightly "but my request is still the same, that you get one of the angels to pull the boy from hell"

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked me as he seemed to consider my request.

"With respect sir" I bowed my head slightly "why isn't it important to you? This is a human life and one who give himself over to Michael no less. These humans are loved by our father"

"mmm" Camael said thinking it through

"and " I added "if you get the boy back you get Michael back and you can't tell he isn't needed around here" I hoped that last part would at least get Camael to agree if nothing else would.

"Very well" he said "but it is chaos around here and I can't spare any of the elite so you can do it"

"What?" I felt sure I had heard wrong.

"You heard me" Camael said "pull Michael and the boy from hell. Any angel can perform the task even a lowly maid such as yourself"

I tried not to take offence as I knew the archangels were so over confident and self assured that they often spoke to the other angels in such a manner without thinking of how it may upset their feelings

"But I don't know how, I've never even.." I began

"That isn't my problem" he told me coldly "Go speak to Castiel. He can explain what you need to do, now if you don't mind I have work to do here" he waved his hand as if to shoo me away

"Thank you sir" I said as took the hint and hurried away to find Castiel.

Castiel was talking to some of the angels when I found him. I didn't know any of them but then none of the angels usually paid me much attention. Castiel was different and always seemed to have time for any of us from the archangels right down to the maids and gardeners.

"Castiel are you busy?" I asked

"Nothing that can't wait" he told me as he sent the other angels away with a task "What troubles you Haamiah?" he said noticing the look on my face

"I sought an audience with Camael" I told him

A worried looked crossed his face "You need to keep out of trouble, the archangels they're not known for their patience"

"I know but I just had to"

"Is this about Adam?" he asked "because I've already asked them about retrieving him from hell"

"Good at least someone around here cares" I blurted out

"You can't be talking like that, if they hear you..."

"It's OK Castiel, Camael has agreed to my request to rescue the boy"

"He has?" he looked at me surprised

"Yes but he wants me to do the job so I was hoping you could tell me what I need to do"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel looked at me

"Yes" I looked at him with as much courage as I could gather

"In that case you had better come with me, you have a lot to learn in a short space of time"


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was right when he had told me I had a lot of learn. After cramming decades of learning into just a few days I made my first stop on earth. Castiel had warned me that only a few special people were able to perceive my true form without burning up and he didn't know if Adam was one of them.

As the plan was to pull Adam from hell, it would be a pointless plan if my true form killed him after I had just rescued him.

So my first stop was to find my vessel. After 2 days of meditation I was led to her while she prayed in her room. She was a young catholic girl no older than 20 with long blonde hair and pretty features. I did my best to speak to her in my quietest voice so as not to cause her any harm.

"Helen" I began "My Name is Haamiah. I am an angel of the lord and I need your help"

She looked around her room in surprise but I didn't show myself to her "How can I help an angel?"

I decided honesty was the best approach although it could result in her saying no "I can't show myself to you and I'm keeping my tone very low as I talk to you because it could hurt or maybe kill you. I have an important job to do, to rescue a human soul from hell and to free the archangel Michael because without him heaven is in chaos"

"What can I do?" she asked earnestly

"We angels need vessels to be able to walk on earth without hurting people and you are my vessel Helen"

"You want to take over me?" she asked

"I won't lie to you, it will be unpleasant"

"You need me to say yes" she realised. She was smarter than I thought.

"That is correct" I confirmed "I can't enter my vessel without permission"

"Then yes I give you permission" she said bravely.

* * *

Once I had control of my vessel I located the spot where Lucifer s cage had been opened. Castiel had told me it would be easier to open from there. Despite this it still took 5 days of pray. chants and meditation before I got the cage door to open. The horsemen's rings had been lost in battle so I didn't have the luxury of a key.

Once the cage was open I barely managed to pull Adam out before it closed again. I hadn't had long to look inside but apart from Adam there didn't seem to be anyone else inside and I didn't want to risk getting trapped inside because I knew nobody would come to rescue me

I patiently wait for Adam to be coherent, I could see hell had had an effect on him and he had most likely seen many things he had never been prepared for.

When he finally spoke I introduced myself and asked him about Michael.

"Were you in there alone?" I asked as gently as I could.

"They sent you to rescue Michael?" he guessed "Well I'm sorry, this must be a huge disappointment. It's just me now"

"It's not a disappointment to me Adam" I told him "I asked permission to pull you out but my superiors were counting on me saving Michael too. Please tell me what happened"

"I guess the fight with Lucifer and Michael was always going to go down one way or another" he told me

"I don't understand"

"We were all trapped down there" he pointed towards where the cage had now closed "and Michael and Lucifer left me and and Sam. Then Sam was gone and I was left there with them. I couldn't look and it I felt like my head was going to explode and..."

"What?" I asked

"I think they killed each other" he told me seriously "Michael and Lucifer, they're both dead"


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to stare at Adam

"Can you not do that?" he asked "you're making me nervous. Blink or something"

"If what you say is true, then you have no idea what this means" I managed to say.

"Pissed off superiors?" he asked pointing upwards

"Yes but that's not the worst thing" I said despite knowing they could decide to kill me. Camael wanted Michael. I knew that was the only reason he had granted my request. It wouldn't matter that Michael hadn't been in the cage when I gotten it open. He may just kill me me anyway.

"If there's no Lucifer and there's no Michael then there will be chaos on both sides once the word gets out. There will be no order or control on either side"

"So that's bad right?" Adam asked

"You have no idea, it will make you wish for the good old days of the apocalypse"

"Jesus!" he cursed "you know I didn't ask for any of this. I was minding my own business and monsters ate my mum and me and then I'm in heaven which wasn't so bad but then I'm pulled out of there by you people and told I'm special and chosen and I'm needed to be Michaels vessel. Only I wasn't so special after all just second best to a brother I never knew I had and when I finally realised that I was trapped by Michael until I said yes and I was in there the whole time while Lucifer was inside my other brother and I remember the whole damned thing" he shouted at me

"I'm sorry" I told him "I understand we put you through a lot, that's why I wanted to free you"

"Well maybe you should have left me" he suggested and began to walk away

"Where are you going?" I called after him but he didn't answer.

I considered going after him but all my years of watching from heaven hadn't taught me what to say in this situation and just as I decided to return to heaven Castiel appeared in front of me

"I was just about to return" I told him

"Camael sent me, he heard what Adam said about Michael"

"Is he going to kill me?"I asked trying not to sound scared.

"No, he wants you stay here for a little while" Castiel told me.

"Why?"

"Your orders are to keep an eye on Adam, he may be able to lead us to Michael, he didn't actually see Michael die so there is a chance he is still alive"

"How can Adam lead us to Michael?" I asked

"He was Michaels vessel and he may start to remember something that can tell us where Michael might have gone" Castiel told me "but if he doesn't.."

"What?" I asked

"Then there's a ritual you can perform that will call Michael to his vessel"

"But Adam isn't Michaels true vessel, if I were to perform the ritual Michael would try to go to Dean and he wouldn't be able to find Dean"

"Exactly and because Dean never said yes Michael won't have that link to him" Castiel nodded "so he would be pulled across every acre of this world until he got to Dean"

"In his true form? but people will die" I argued "lots of people"

"At this point the archangels are considering the option anyway on the basis that they would at least know Michael was alive" Castiel replied solemnly

"So I need to stay" I said "but I don't understand anything about this world"

"I know what you mean" he replied knowingly "but this is important" he told me "and Haamiah?"

"Yes" I replied thinking it couldn't get much worse

"Adam has the carvings on his ribs too so you had better go after him before you lose him"

"Great!" I replied even though it was anything but great.

"That was sarcasm, see? You're getting it already" then he was gone


	4. Chapter 4

"Adam" I called out as my head ached. I'm had flown everywhere within a 5 mile radius to find him.

"What?" he snapped turning round.

"My orders are to keep an eye on you" I told him

"Well I wouldn't want to disobey orders from the angels" he muttered.

"I'm on your side" I told him

"Why?" he asked curiously "I mean you're one of them right? So why do you even give a crap?"

"You wouldn't understand" I told him

"Well I think I've been fairly understanding until now" he argued.

"When my father created you humans he loved you more than any of his other creations and after what the angels... after what we did to you I just felt that we owed you and I couldn't understand why nobody else except maybe Castiel felt the same way"

"What?" I asked as he looked at me

"Aren't those guys like your family or something? But the way you talk about them..."

"Families don't always agree" I told him

"Dean" Adam began "Is he...? I mean what Lucifer did to him, he was beat up pretty bad"

"Castiel healed him"

"Oh that's good then I guess"

"Do you want me to take you to your brother?" I asked seeing a sadness in his eyes

"But you can't find him..."he began

"Castiel told me where he is, he's been keeping an eye of him"

"Yeah then I guess so" Adam said " I mean I don't have plans or anything"

A dark haired woman answered the door to us.

"Hello, Is Dean there please?" I asked.

"She looked at us both suspiciously "er... yeah. He doesn't get many visitors..."

"Just tell him Adam's here to see him" Adam interrupted

"OK" she looked surprised as she went away to fetch Dean.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll be back soon" I heard Dean call out as he came towards the door.

"Not here" he said as he led us away from the house

"Are you real?" he asked Adam "who is this?" what happened to Sam?"

"Oh I should have known" Adam shook his head "Sam Sam Sam"

"Huh" Dean looked baffled

"I spent God knows how long trapped in the cage in hell no less with Michael and Lucifer and of course before you even ask how I am you have to ask about Sam"

"Look calm down" I told Adam

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"Haamiah" I told him

"What kind of name is that?"

"I'm an angel"

"Oh great that's the last thing I need, haven't you sons of bitches taken enough from me already?"

"I can only apologise for my family but I've bought what I could find of your family back to you"

"What do you mean what you could find?"

"I mean when I opened the cage Sam, Lucifer and Michael weren't there"

"Well that can't be good" Dean looked concerned.

"A problem for another time" I told him "right now I'm sure you want to catch up" I nodded towards Adam

"Adam" Dean began. "Are you hungry? Lisa's cooking and she always makes too much. You'd be doing my gut a favour if you stayed"

Deans act didn't fool me. He may have wished Sam was here as well or even instead of Adam but he hadn't realised how much he'd had missed Adam too. They barely knew each other but maybe it was time they started to.

I almost felt like I was intruding as Dean led the both of us back to the house. I knew I'd have to talk to Dean alone to tell him everything Castiel had told me about how far the angels were prepared to go to find Michael but for now I decided just to let him enjoy what remained of his broken family


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa had made up the bed in the spare room for Adam and after convincing her I was OK with the couch because angels don't need to sleep she finally left me alone and went to bed. I wasn't used to witnessing human behaviour first hand but she seemed to be taking all this pretty well.

The TV remote had almost a hundred buttons, none of them labelled and I grew impatient with trying to figure out which one was the 'on' button so I just waved my hand my and the TV came on.

"That could be handy if we ever lose the remote" Dean entered the room and sat on the chair opposite me."I didn't thank you for bringing Adam back but I just don't like angels in general. They're mostly dicks"

"But you worked closely with Castiel?"

"Cas is different, by the way how is he?"

"Like you say he's different" I said "I need to talk to you"

"I thought you might, it's not good is it?"

"Michael and Lucifer gone" I knew what he meant.

"And Sam too but I guess that doesn't rank so highly to you guys" I sensed bitterness in his voice

"I was ready to pull Sam out too" I said "if he had been there"

"Maybe" he said "but what does it mean with Michael and Lucifer gone or missing or whatever?" he asked.

"They may be dead, Adam seems to think they killed each other" I began to explain everything to Dean

"You can't do this" Dean reasoned "you can not perform that ritual"

"I don't want to, more than anything I really don't want to"

"Then don't" he told me as if it were really that simple.

"If you don't want me to perform the ritual then I'm going to need your help Dean"

"OK" he said cautiously

"Adam might know something that could lead us to Michael but I don't think he's going to tell me"

"And you want me to coax it out of him" Dean guessed.

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't important"

"Fine" he agreed "but in the morning because some of us have to sleep" he got up to leave "and it's the big red button at the top"

"Sorry?"

"The on button" he said.

Dean kept his word about talking to Adam I watched from a distance so they wouldn't know.

"Morning" Dean said to Adam as he started to make breakfast.

"Yeah" Adam grunted looking tired.

"Not a morning person" Dean noted.

"So what happened down there in the cage?" Dean asked

"Didn't Mia tell you?"

"Mia?"

"Have you tried actually saying Haamiah out loud? it sounds silly"

"Right whatever" Dean shook his head "So yeah Mia told me that Michael and Lucifer are dead but are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure" Adam said "I mean I had to shield \my eyes and ears but when they left me and Sam the noise was awful and it only got worse. I can't explain it"

"Well try" Dean said gently

"It sounded like they were dying"

"OK , I'm sorry I had to ask" Dean said

"But she put you up to it right?"

"Yeah, did she tell you what's going to happen if the angels can't find Michael?"

"World wide chaos right?" Adam asked

"That's not the worst of it"

"It's not?" Adam looked confused.

"The angels have a plan to find Michael..." Dean began just as Castiel appeared by my side.

"It's considered rude to spy on people" he told me

"It's considered rude to destroy half the human race to find an archangel" I retorted.

"That's why I'm here, Camael and some of the others are growing impatient and they no longer believe you are capable of this task"

"So now what?" I asked

"I need to get Adam and Dean away from here before the angels realise I've rebelled...again"

"You did? When?"

"Right now" Castiel replied "Do you want to join me?"


	6. Chapter 6

I appeared in front of Adam and Dean with Castiel.

"Cas" Dean looked surprised

"Mia" Adam said "when were you going to tell me about the plan to find Michael?"

"What ever happen to 'I never asked for any of this'?" I asked immitating his voice.

"Well it looks like it found me anyway" he replied

Dean" Castiel began "we need to get you and your brother out of here, once the angels find out we have no intention of performing the ritual they will send someone after all of us"

"But Lisa and Ben..." Dean began

"Maybe you should take them to Bobby's" Castiel suggested "they might be safer there"

"Isn't that the first place they would look? if the angels know all about us and want to get to us through them then that's where they would look first" Adam said

"Adam.." Castiel began

"No, Adam's right that's where I would look first" I turned to Dean "Where's your girlfriend and her son right now?" I asked

"And I'm going to tell an angel this because..?"

"Because she's on our side right?" Adam smiled slightly

"Dean this isn't the time for trust issues" Castiel told him "If you trust me then know that you can trust Haamiah also"

"Fine" he wrote down the addresses of Ben's School and Lisas work. I quickly memorised them then set fire to the paper they were written on.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as I stamped out the flames leaving behind the tiniest scorch mark on the carpet that most people would never even notice

"I can remember those locations and just for future reference you probably shouldn't write things down that you don't want them to see when they come looking for us" I pointed upwards

"OK so what are you going to do now?" Dean asked

"I'm going to find them, hide them form the angels..." I began

"Whoa whoa whoa" Dean objected "You mean like what Cas did to me and Sam?"

"Yes it is necessary" I told him

"Like hell it is, Ben's just a kid and he and Lisa never signed up for any of this"

"Would you rather they were tortured or killed?" I asked

He didn't answer

"When I'm done I'll take Ben and Lisa somewhere safe that he angels won't think of looking" I told Castiel

"Wait" Dean said "I'll go with you, not that I don't trust you so much as I think I can explain things better than you will"

"What's wrong with my explanations?" I asked.

Dean and Adam looked at each other "Don't look at me!" Adam said "there's no way I'm answering that I wouldn't know where to start"


	7. Chapter 7

**Adams POV**

I think I was dealing with the situation quite well to say I'd spent the past few weeks locked in a cage in hell and now we were about to be on the run from angels that wanted to torture, kill or just use us in whatever other way they could think of to find their brother and to think that Zachariah had said that Dean and Sam were codependent on each other. This was a whole new level of codependency.

Cas and I stood facing each other while we waited for Dean and Mia to get back. I was quite proud of myself for coming up with a nickname for her the way Dean had for Cas. I guess in a way Cas was Deans guardian angel and. Mia was mine. I'd never say anything like this out loud but for the first time in a long time it made me feel kind of special and not in 'he needs to ride the bus with his carer each morning' kind of way.

I decided to try and fill the awkward silence "Is it true that Mia wanted to pull me out of hell and she wasn't just there for Michael? Or Sam even?"

"She kicked up a fuss, I was afraid she was going to get herself in trouble" Cas admitted to me.

"So she's one of the good guys right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"After Zachariah I need to be careful about the angels I trust"

"Zachariah could be quite convincing" Cas told me

"Yeah I remember" I thought back to how he had tricked me into thinking I was something special.

"Done" Dean said as he and Mia appeared in fromt of us "Ben and Lisa are hidden and as safe as they can be.. considering. Ben even thought it was pretty cool when I told him that we have matching carvings on our ribs now"

"What do we do now?" I asked Mia

"Now we need to leave, wherever we go they'll find us eventually but we can buy ourselves some time to come up with a plan"

"Yeah so about your explanations" I began "I appreciate the honesty but maybe a little more sugar coating?" I felt a little bad as she looked at me and appeared to be taking on board what I had just said.

"Ok how about, we need to leave, I'm sure there's some place they won't find us and when we get there everything will good and they'll never find us?"

"Yeah that's great" I said grinning at her

"Too much?" she asked Cas

"Maybe just a little too much" he told her and they smiled at each other.

"Well I am the angel of sarcasm" Mia told Cas as tho it were some kind of in joke between them.

That's when I realised that these two had known each other for maybe hundreds of years and I felt some jealously building up inside me.. Half the world was about to be plunged into Chaos as Mia had said and other half was about to be destroyed by Michael looking for his vessel. We couldn't stop that, once the angels realised Cas and Mia weren't going to perform the ritual they would just do it themselves. So why the hell was I just standing there in Lisas kitchen feeling jealous of an angel?


	8. Chapter 8

The four of us were sat in a luxury hotel room in Spain. Mia had suggested going to some place we wouldn't be likely to go so that's how we had ended up there.

"How many angels are we up against?" Mia asked Cas

"five maybe six" Cas told her "The other others will stand behind them because they have their orders so really we're up against hundreds of angels"

"But if we take out the main angels, the others will back down" Mia suggested.

"Actually that's a good idea" I spoke up,taking out six angels has got to be easier than taking out hundreds rights?"

"Easier yes, but still difficult" Castiel said

"I'll do it" Mia offered

"Haamiah each one of them is stronger than you are, how are you going to defeat all of them?" Cas argued

"He's right, you can't take on all of them, not by yourself" I said

"I thought you said this was a good idea" Mia looked at me confused.

"Yeah for all of us to fight them together not just you to run off on some suicide mission" I reasoned

"There's things we can do to help" Dean spoke up "Holy fire... and sigils" he may as well have been speaking another language. I realised I was way out of my depth. Mia and Cas could probably hold out longer than me and Dean but even Dean knew ways to fight the angels off.

"The sigils will effect us too" Mia said "and they're not going to line up while we circle them with holy fire"

"Fine then I will hold them off once they do find us" Cas told Mia "hopefully I'll pick off a few off them then you can fight off what's left, maybe you'll even have a chance of surviving this"

"What? No! Castiel that's a stupid idea, you're too important, I should hold them off I won't be missed"

"Whatever" I stood up and walked out of the room.

I should have known it wasn't that easy to get away from an angel. Mia appeared in front of me as I left the hotel.

"Where are you going?" she demanded

"Does it matter, I'm not important anyway, I mean there's nothing I can do to help so I'll just be on my way home because I'm not needed here"

"What?"

"Dean knows stuff and can be useful and Cas is important but me.."

"You right Cas is important, before all this he was doing important work in heaven and maybe when this is all over he can go back. If anything it's me who's not important, I won't be missed. Do you know what my job was in heaven Adam?"

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I was no higher than the room service you have in this world"

"You are important" I said

"I need you" Mia said at the same time

"W\hat?" we both said together.

"I said I need you" Mia said quietly

"Why? I can't help"

"Maybe, maybe not but you asked why I pulled you out of hell and it wasn't just because I felt we owed you, You're a good person Adam and you don't deserve any of this but you're right you have dealt pretty well...considering"

For some reason that last part was funny and we both found ourselves laughing.

"What about Cas? I thought you guys were,,," I began

"You thought Cas and Me..." she laughed again

"Why is that funny?" I asked

"He's an old friend, a really old friend but we'd never..."

"Oh OK" that was enough for me as I leant forward and kissed her. At least Dean didn't get to do this with his angel or if he did he hid it really well.

"Come back inside?" she asked as she pulled away a minute later.

I nodded, she took my hand and led me back inside. I noticed Castiels eyes fall towards us as we walked back inside the room as he noticed Mia and I were still holding hands and the look that crossed his face wasn't the look you would expect to see on an 'old friends' face.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia was off somewhere with Cas doing angel stuff or whatever.

"So" Dean began "are you and Mia together now?"

"I guess" I said

"I remember when I got together with an angel" he said grinning "good times"

"What? You and Cas?" I almost choked on the beer I was drinking

"What? No!" Dean spluttered "Not me and Cas, SHE was called Anna and technically she wasn't an angel when we did it. She only got her grace back later and Cas wasn't the same person back them and he had her locked up in heavens prison and then she got out and went into the future to try and kill Dad and my Mum but still she was saner than a lot of the women I've been with"

"You do realise I don't understand what you're talking about half the time and the other half I just wish I didn't" I told him.

"That's a good thing" he reassured me "it's what Dad wanted"

"Doesn't count for anything right now, he's gone and I'm stuck in the middle of this mess and none of it is making any sense to me"

"But you've bagged yourself a hot angel chick so it's not all bad right?" he joked

"Right" I smiled back trying to get on board with the whole laughing in the face of death thing that Dean had going.

Castiel appeared in front of us

"Where's Mia?" I asked

"She hasn't come back?" he asked

"You let go off on her own?" I demanded

"I didn't let her" Cas argued "She said she was going to help, I asked her how and she flew away. I chased her thru as far as Italy then I lost her" he said looking miserable "and she took my knife"

"Crap" I muttered

"Maybe she'll come back when she's done whatever it is" Dean said but I could tell he didn't believe it himself.

I couldn't sleep and after hours had passed by I heard a crash in the middle of the room. Dean had the light switched on before I could even scramble out of bed.

"Mia" I saw her lying in the middle of the room covered in blood and coughing up even more blood, Cas was already by her side.

"Move back!" Cas ordered as he lay his hands over her and she began to heal slightly but then stopped.

"What's going on?" Dean asked "why isn't it working?"

"They know I've rebelled and they've started to cut me off from heavens power again" he turned away but I felt sure I'd just seen a tear fall down his face "there's nothing more I can but make her comfortable for her final..."

"Her final what?" I demanded

"Her final few hours" he turned to me and this time I could see that he was crying. Dean and I carried her to the bed as she mumbled something.

"Mia? What?" I asked as we laid her down on my bed.

"Camael" she spluttered.

"What about him?" Cas asked.

"You just need to defeat him, I took care of the rest"

"You killed four angels?" I asked

"five" she corrected "but who's counting"

"You're going to be fine, you just need to rest" I lied to her.

"You're a really bad liar" she tried to smile but ended up wincing in pain.

"But you can't die..." I began

"Adam it's OK" It seemed stupid that she was bleeding to death on my bed and yet she was the one telling me it was OK.

"Now who's a bad liar"

"I'm dying" she admitted "but I'm OK with it, I did more good in my time on earth than I did the whole time I was in heaven"

"I can't just watch you die"

"I know this is hard for you, and you don't have to stay"

"Well I'm not leaving you" I argued.

"And neither am I" Cas spoke up

Mia died a few hours later with me sat at her side holding her hand while Cas sat at the other side of her holding her other hand and Dean nervously paced the room as if expecting Camael to burst thru the door at any second. If I hadn't been part of this mess I might have found the whole scene funny.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry..." Cas began

"You should be, this all your fault" I accused "How did she even get the knife? How did she know which angels to go after?"

"I told her but I was meant to go after them and she caught me off guard when she took the knife" Cas reasoned

I took the knife from Mia's inside coat pocket and leapt at Cas "What? kinda like this?"

"Calm down" Dean said as he dragged me away.

"So you're on his side now?" I demanded

"Think this for a minute Adam even without his knife you wouldn't stand a chance against Cas?" Dean reasoned.

"Well maybe I don't want to stand a chance" I admitted.

"I loved her too " Cas told me

"Not helping Cas!" Dean told him as he managed to get the knife from me and hand it back to Cas.

"The best thing you can do now is go home" Cas told us

"You're kidding right?" Dean protested.

"I am not kidding, I can take care of things from here, I'll kill Camael and then I'll have to start restoring order on our side at least"

"And what about hells bitches running loose all doing their own thing?" Dean asked

"We'll deal with it"

"By we you mean.."

"me and the other angels" then he was gone before Dean could argue further.

I didn't see Cas again and I said goodbye to Dean, he offered to let me stay with him and Lisa but I just needed to get away so I moved from town to town working in bars and keeping my head down. I called Dean sometimes just to let him know I was OK and last I heard Sam had come back but I asked Dean not to tell Sam I was back too because there was something off about the whole thing and it bothered me.


End file.
